


Chains of misery

by BulsaraTheQueen (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Maiden (Band)
Genre: Angst, Assault, Crying, Death, Dom/sub, M/M, Rape, Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BulsaraTheQueen
Summary: Set in the '90s when Adrian Smith left Iron Maiden and Janick Gers joined...Janick Gers is a twisted man, a murderer, a rapist... his only goal is to get rid of both his competitors and earn his 'rightful' place in the popular metal band known as Iron Maiden.





	Chains of misery

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please don't take this too seriously, I just came up with this idea on the dot and I wanted to bring it to life!  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading!

It was a brightish night in the middle of August, the clock was just about striking midnight.  
The clouds gave their watery gift to the trees and plants, the road more full and alive as it poured. 

"Ahhhh...the lovely smell of nature...  
How nice..." Janick Gers smirked to himself.  
"One down, another one to go..."

His corpse lay like a grotesque mannequin, it looked as if a special effects team had been working on some macabre themed shit.  
Adrian's body was still warm, his blond hair was stained and discoloured, eyes glassy and lifeless...  
A few weeks after the incident, investigators had found that he was drugged, raped and stabbed to death with a Steely knife.

\------------TIME SKIP TO ADRIAN'S FUNERAL------------

Everyone's heads were lowered, maybe it was they way of showing respect...or because they were too afraid of what was coming next.  
Several strong men in smart black suits carried the coffin, it wobbled slightly, they gently placed it in front of the hall.

The coffin was polished perfectly, cushioned with a fine lining, it was a six-sided funerary box.  
The people who we're not already crying allowed tears to drip down they face, as Adrian's picture was passed.

Bruce held Nicko's shaking hand the whole time, occasionally he would wipe his face against his own sleeve, he rested his head on Bruce's shoulder.

All the memory of the great times they had passed through Dave's mind, he was always so bright and happy...just the thought of seeing how he looked now, under there, was enough to send him to his knees.  
If only a miracle was sent down if only Adrian would rise up, healthy and happy...

"D-Davey...it'll be ok...everything will work out...I-I mean at least he's in a better place now...he's waiting for us and I know he'd want you, us to be happy..." Steve said, consoling him.  
Dave looked longingly at the coffin as it was lowered in the ground, at least he was resting peacefully, if there was a heaven was it really an inviting place as Steve had said he liked to think of it that way, but was is it?

\------------TIME SKIP TO 2 YEARS LATER------------

It had been a couple of years since Adrian had passed away...the band had finally decided that it was time move on.

"Oh, Brucey!! I have an amazing idea, how about we hire that guy who worked with you on er...what was it?"  
"Ugh, I suppose you mean Tattooed Millionaire...get your facts right, Nicko..." Bruce said in irritation, his head landing in his palm.

"Janick Gers...?" Steve asked  
"Well, I guess he'll do...it's up to you Bruce."  
"Janick it is then, I'll get in touch as soon as I can!" Bruce cried, he was determined to not let Adrian's death get to the better of him or the others, he was going to get the band back on the road!  
"Do we even need another guitarist, aren't I enough...?" Dave muttered under his breath, luckily for him, the others were too distracted to notice his distaste for this so-called man named 'Janick Gers'. 

\------------TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY NICKO'S BROKEN ASS NOSE (NO OFFENSE LOLOL)-----------

The knock came quietly at first then there was silence, followed by a clear ringing of the doorbell and accompanied by repeated pounding.

"Ey, Dave open the door will ya, I'm guessing it's the new lad." Bruce asked, although it was honestly more of a demand.  
Dave groaned, picking himself up he got on his feet, straightening out his clothes.

"eY dAvE OpEn tHE dOor wIlL yA? i'M gUessIng iT's tHe nEw GuY." Dave mimicked, heading towards the door.  
He lazily let his hand slip around the knob, pulling open the creaking door.

"Ello, I'm Janick, Janick Gers and your Dave Murray, I suppose. Yes?" The man greeted in a deep cheery voice, holding out his hand, he waited for a response his smile slowly fading.  
"No need to be rude..."  
Dave glared at him suspicion was written all over his face, his nostrils flared, big blue piercing eyes were creepily staring into his soul, he didn't even blink once.  
Janick didn't flinch.  
"Looks like we're going to have a problem, Davey..."  
"Don't call me that!" Dave cried, blushing furiously, his lip quivering.  
"So you're Janick? I'm Steve Harris, but you can just call me 'Arry (ye a wizard 'Arry) nice to meet you." Steve smiled, grasping a hand on Dave's shoulder.  
"Why don't you come in?" Steve said, escorting Janick to the rehearsal room.  
"Gladly." Janick said, he was beginning to get a little giddy.  
Steve looked back at Dave, frowning a little.  
"Don't scare him off...you haven't even gotten to know him." He mouthed, leaving Dave in a state of anger and confusion.  
"That guy is strange...he gives me bad vibes..." He said aloud, suspicions rising.

"Hey dipshit we're all going to have dinner! There's even fried chicken I know how much you love fried chicken. Nicko squawked, waddling into the kitchen like the idiot he is.  
Dave followed, placing himself onto a chair.

He noticed how everyone was getting along with Janick, how stupid are they can't they see through his goddamn lies?!   
"Dave, are ya feelin ok? Ya, look like ya just shit yourself..." Bruce asked, he seemed to be concerned for his bandmates well being.  
"Y-yeah j-just great..."  
"Ya sure..?"  
"Positive"  
"Well, that's good to hear! Once we've finished our meal we can finally get down and record a new album or whatever we gotta do..." Bruce announced, wolfing down his food as fast as he was able to.  
"Calm your titties, Bruce" Nicko quacked again, like a dumbass.  
"Fuck off..." Bruce laughed, before smiling goofily.

\-----------ANOTHER TIME SKIP (TO A FEW MONTHS LATER ONCE THE OTHERS GET TO KNOW JAN BETTER) BECAUSE I'M TRIPPING BALLS (WHY DID I PUT IT LIKE THAT :/)------------

Nicko had packed his things and was ready to leave.  
"Would someone care to give me a lift home?" Nicko asked, beginning to become impatient.  
"I'll take you along with me. Anyone else?" Steve generously offered, Bruce's eyes lit up at this.   
"Count me in!" Bruce exclaimed. "We can even go out to have a takeout!"  
"Seriously...we'll see..." Steve said his attention turning to Janick and Dave.  
"Before you ask, I think I'm good" Janick said, Dave nodded in agreement.  
"Suit yourself," Steve said as he made his way out into the rain, Bruce and Nicko trailing along beside him.

\------------WARNING THIS IS WHEN THE SHIT GOES DOWN------------  
"Take a seat, Dave." Janick said pulling up a chair for him.  
Dave sat so stiffly with an extremely straight back that it gave an expression that he was a particularly strict schoolmistress.   
That was until Janick placed his hand on his bare knee causing him to squeeze his legs together.  
For a moment he was terrified, trying to pull his shorts down of course it wasn't a skirt. He then realized that Janick was his bandmate. His friend.  
He couldn't possibly be thinking this way, Dave was suspicious of him at first but throughout these fast few months he had really warmed up to him.

"You have beautifully soft skin..." He said, his voice slow, something about his tone was uneasy creepy even.  
No answer.  
He seemed offended by this and began to move his hand to his thigh, brushing against the bottom of his shorts.  
Dave tried to remove his hand but to no avail, he was holding it firmly, tightly.  
"Jan...?"   
"I'm going to enjoy this."  
Before he knew it his lips were on Dave's the only thing he could do was try and push him away.  
He moved towards his neck kissing roughly trying to find the weak spot.   
Tears began to well up behind his closed eyes, he knew he couldn't open them otherwise they'd flow uncontrollably.  
However, his eyes shot up as a strange sensation ran through his body.  
He had found the weak spot.   
Janick smirked against his neck, knowing he had gotten some sort of reaction.   
He let the tears fall, there was nothing he could do but wail.  
"Why won't you respond to my touch?! Why the fuck are you crying" Janick screamed furiously.  
"I-I don't k-k-know..." Were the only words he could manage to let out.  
This angered Janick causing him to strike his hand against his cheek.  
Dave screeched in pain, stumbling face-first into the hard wooden door.  
Janick strode over to him ripping his shorts off  
"Try not to enjoy this too much~"  
"P-please d-don't..." Dave whimpered, Janick only laughs at him.  
"You should've escaped when you got the chance, blondie..." He says taking out a foil packet, letting his member free he rips open the packet revealing a condom and slowly rolls   
it onto his length.

That's when he felt it a sharp pain. He doesn't give Dave time to adjust and just pumped in and out roughly.   
( I hope you get this reference)   
"Scream for me!" He says as he grabs both his ass cheeks squeezing them as he tries to somehow thrust deeper.  
Dave was sobbing uncontrollably as Janick's   
thrusts were getting sloppier and sloppier every minute.  
Before Dave knew it the man had finally reached his climax, he collapsed on top of Dave before harshly removing his member.  
"I suggest you get home and shower..." He says darkly zipping up his loose trousers and leaving the room.

He stepped into the shower, his toes flinched as they tickle d the floor.   
His mind was afar from the world, the lukewarm water darkening his vision as he breathed in the steam.   
The scene kept replaying in his mind like some sort of tape player.  
"Why? Why me? I just want Adrian...how could I let this happen? I knew he was going to be an asshole...."

"2 years ago Iron Maiden's lead guitarist passed on, we have some devastating news Dave Murray was found hanging in his apartment on the anniversary of his fellow ex-bandmates death. We are not sure if it was a suicide or not, the police and investigators are looking into it and to wrap it up blah blah blah blah blah" Said a woman with bright blond hair cut to a bob, dark green eyes and not to mention a lot of blush caked onto her face.

Janick Gers grinned at this.

"Mission accomplished..."

-END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That's all folks.  
Oki signing off Sherry 🎶~


End file.
